Estoy aqui
by Aotsuki-san
Summary: Sonfic. Filipinas se encuentra esperando a su kuya en el puerto...aun cuando sabe que no volverá. MexicoxFilipinas


Fandom: Axis Powers Hetalia  
Pareja: MéxicoxFilipinas (JuanxFelipe)  
Advertencias: shonen ai incestuoso, songfic raro e__eU

* * *

Este es el fin...

_Ya sé que no vendrás  
todo lo que fue  
el tiempo lo dejó atrás _

Después de unos 300 años viviendo en la misma casa...te vas...para irte por tu propio camino...para convertirte en alguien grande...

_sé que no regresaras  
lo que nos paso  
no repetirá jamás_

Después de todo el tiempo que vivimos juntos como hermanos...charlando...jugando...haciendo travesuras...me dejas...y lo más probable es que no regreses...

_mil años no me alcanzaran  
para borrarte y olvidar _

Se que no lo haces porque te hayas enojado conmigo...se que lo haces por varias razones ajenas a mi...las cuales desconozco...pero tratándose de ti debe ser algo realmente importante...para que tu y mis demás kuya americanos proclamaran su libertad...

_y ahora estoy aquí  
queriendo convertir  
los campos in ciudad  
mezclando cielo con el mar _

ahora...me encuentro sentado en la orilla del puerto de mi casa...esperando a ver si de casualidad no llegaras...como la última vez que viniste en el Nao de China...tocando las golondrinas...fue algo realmente agradable para mi...en verdad, aquella vez estuve muy feliz de que volvieras...al menos para despedirte...

_sé que te dejé escapar  
sé que te perdí  
nada podrá ser igual_

ya se que no pude hacer nada porque cambiaras de parecer y volvieras con España y conmigo...pero...dime...¿qué es lo que hubiera hecho una simple capitanía?...¿qué hubiera hecho alguien tan débil?...puede que no sea muy listo...pero incluso yo se que no hubiera podido hacer nada para detenerte...

_mil años pueden alcanzar  
para que pueda perdonar_

no estoy seguro si podré olvidar tan fácil nuestro tiempo juntos...todos estos 300 años...

_estoy aquí, queriéndote,  
ahogándome  
entre fotos y cuadernos  
entre cosas y recuerdos  
que no puedo comprender_

...porque la verdad es que yo te quise demasiado...de todos mis kuya americanos tu eras mi favorito...bueno, después de todo, tu eras el que pasaba mas tiempo conmigo...

_estoy enloqueciéndome  
cambiándome un pie por la  
cara mía  
esta noche por el día_

...no...estoy mintiendo...la verdad es que yo nunca te quise...yo mas bien...yo mas bien...te ame...pero, seamos sinceros, tu no sientes lo mismo que yo...

_y nada le puedo yo hacer _

y desgraciadamente para mi...no puedo hacer nada por cambiar ese hecho...y aunque pudiera... eso seria algo bastante egoísta...

_las cartas que escribí  
nunca las envié  
no querrás saber de mi _

¿sabes? pensé en varias ocasiones enviarte algunas cartas, ya sabes...para saber que tal estabas...y también para que supieras que yo aquí estoy bien. y no te preocuparas..pero, en cuanto las terminaba de escribir me arrepentía y las arrojaba al mar...pensaba que a la mejor y solo seria una molestia para ti...porque seguramente ahora que eras libre tenias muchas cosas que hacer...

_no puedo entender  
lo tonta que fui  
es cuestión de tiempo y fe _

quizás fue algo estúpido...porque conociéndote...tu las habrías leído con gusto y me habrías respondido...siempre fuiste así de amable conmigo y con los demás...

_mil años con otros mil más  
son suficientes para amar_

y mientras continuo sentado en la orilla recordando todo esto me encuentro llorando...llorando por lo idiota que fui en estos siglos...fui un idiota por nunca habértelo dicho...por haber creído que solo te quería como a mi hermano mayor...y me arrepiento...pero...si algún día... solo en alguna ocasión...decidieras mirar hacia el oeste...

_si aún piensas algo en mí  
sabes que sigo esperándote_

recuerda que aquí yo te esperare paciente y te recibiré con una cálida sonrisa...Bagong Espanya kuya...

* * *

*Filipinas fue una Capitanía General dependiente de la Nueva España (hoy México)

*Nao de China ó el galeón de Manila (o también galeón de Manila-Acapulco o galeón de Acapulco), era el nombre con el que eran conocidas las naves españolas que cruzaban el océano Pacífico una o dos veces por año, estableciendo la ruta marítima entre Manila (Filipinas) y los puertos de Nueva España, principalmente Acapulco, y cuyas mercancías eran después transportadas por tierra desde Acapulco a Veracruz y que, posteriormente, eran reembarcadas de Veracruz a las ciudades españolas de Sevilla y Cádiz.

*La última vez que la Nao de China salio rumbo a Manila fue en el año de 1845, a la cual despidieron con la canción de "Las golondrinas"

*Las islas Filipinas al parecer supieron hasta muy tarde lo de la invasión francesa a España, lo que en la mayoría de los países hispanoamericanos ocasiono los movimientos de independencia.

*Kuya- hermano mayor

*Bagong Espanya- Nueva España

* * *

Ok, es el primer songfic que hago...y siento que esta raro .__.U

La verdad es que me puse a pensar en las parejas cannon de Filipinas...y siendo sincera...creo que su pareja mas cannon es (bueno, fue) México ya que como llevo insistiéndoles, durante la época colonial estos 2 se llevaban bastante bien y bueno, todavía se llevan bien, pero ya no tanto como antes.

Bueno, ya saben, comentarios, criticas constructivas, alabaciones, aplausos, tomatazos, bucheos, cartas bomba, propuestas de matrimonio, amenazas de muerte por parte de mexicanos y filipinos, aqui, por favor ewe (ok, las ulitmas no por favor XDU)

Ah, si la canción es de Shakira XP


End file.
